Once, We Were the Blade Breakers
by The Otherworlder
Summary: COMPLETE. Ten years after the Blade Breakers withdrew from the stage of Beyblade, Kenny decided to pay everyone a visit. As he peered into the lives of each Blade Breaker, he learned more about himself, his team, and his world.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Blah.  
  
AN: The Otherworlder is back! Not that anyone would notice or it's an event worth celebrating... But anyway, I decided to return to the Beyblade fandom, for a short while at least. I have sighted a few good fics in this fandom now, and I am exceedingly glad and thankful. Also my other fics aren't going so well, and they are difficult and strenuous to write. So I decided to get back to Beyblade, where I can have most fun. This is not going to be a very long piece. It's only six chapters in total, and it's a departure from my usual action/adventure style. It's more realistic and romantic. And hopefully you will like it! Okay that's quite enough of my rambling, so please sit back and enjoy. Don't forget to review! They are my energy bars of the day.  
  
A long time has passed since I was a member of the Blade Breakers, but I am sure the world still remembers me, Kenneth Taylor. I know I barely count as a true Blade Breaker. I don't blade, and my bit-beast is trapped in a laptop computer. Even until this day I don't know what her true form is. I can only guess, and I think Dizzi is a fox, based on her slyness of course. But the world remembered me anyway, as part of this name, part of a seemingly ordinary group of children that became the unmatched world champion of a sport and toppled an international criminal organization.  
  
True, the Blade Breakers are a most extraordinary bunch, despite their plain demeanour. First there was Tyson, the archetype of a modern fairy tale hero. In the beginning he was brave with a heart of gold, even though at times brash and just plain stupid. He had learned and grown on his journey, he was made wise by all those he had witnessed. Yet he was still Tyson, with that same magnetic, if not charming, personality. He still loved to talk, to eat, and to be the one and only Tyson.  
  
Then there was Max, the boy next door. The cliché, done-to-death word "nice" would describe him well. He was always smiling, and soft and kind. However one cannot ignore his strength. His power was like that of the ocean, fathomlessly deep and unyielding, and should never be judged by what is on the surface.  
  
And Kai. No one can forget Kai. He was always a mystery, a shadow far, far away. He grew up in the Abbey, under the control of a power-mad grandfather and his hellish minions. Yet contrary to common belief, his coldness has little to do with such things. He was not abused, nor taught to be emotionless. It was merely within his personality to be like that. He shows nothing, not to us, not to anyone. We have learnt to accept that, for that was Kai. He treasured us as we treasured him, even if he never said that.  
  
Last, there was Ray. If Kai was a mystery, then Ray was an enigma, even if no one else realized that. Ray was always reserved, but not emotionless. Most of the times he was calm and collected, but there were times when he showed us his weakness, his strength, his joy and his sorrow. But he barely showed enough. He talks little, especially not about himself. We always though we knew Ray, but if we think of it, there were nothing we can say about him. There was more to Ray than what meets the eyes. He seemed to belong to an order of higher might and purpose that none of us knew of. True enough, after being with him for almost two years, we finally learnt that he worked for the MSS. That piece of information was shocking, to say at least.  
  
The Blade Breakers stayed together for three years, and competed in three World Championships. After that we just broke off to our own things. I guess in a way we were too good, and none of the challengers even come close. So we left the stage. The audience always want to see fresh things. We kept in contact for a while, but not much longer. We were spread all over the world. Kai went back to Russia, Max to America, and Ray first back to China, then America. Tyson and I were back in our hometown, and stayed together. We even went to the University of Tokyo together, I in computer science, he in engineering. But soon after that we parted, and I haven't heard from him since.  
  
Ten years passed since our last time together as a team. I am 25 this year, so should Tyson and Max. Ray and Kai should be 26 now. It was time to see them again, I think. It was to satisfy my own curiosity, to see where the Blade Breakers are now, after all those years... 


	2. Tyson: The Child

I went looking for Tyson first, for he is definitely the easiest to locate anytime and place. He can't live without beyblade, quite literally. So I looked through the directories of all beyblade centres and companies. Indeed, I found him as the chief designer and engineer of a beyblade manufacturer in a little town just outside Tokyo. I was mildly surprised, and amused. Of course, I expected him to be part of the beyblade business somewhere, but maybe not so much as doing what I used to do.  
  
I took a train and arrived in the small town. It was early morning, and the sky was blue with thin wisps of white clouds, and the sunshine was gold. I found the beyblade manufacturer on the border of the town. It was very large, with angular and stern looking buildings of grey cement. Slowly I walked into the building and found the reception area. A young man was at the reception desk. He was so very young, no more than a boy just out of school. He flashed me a smile and asked in a voice that hinted an attempt at brisk, business like manner and also the utter failure, "What would you like, sir?"  
  
I said casually, "I was wondering if Engineer Kinomiya worked here."  
  
He didn't need to check an account or anything, instead he just blurted out, "You mean Tyson Kinomiya, the three time beyblading champion as a member of the Blade Breakers?"  
  
He flushed at his own eager outburst, but he quickly said, "Yes, he works here, as our chief designer and engineer. He is in his office right now, I believe. Would you like to see him?"  
  
I thought it for a second, and decided Tyson's workplace really isn't the best place for a reunion. So instead I said politely, "I shouldn't disturb his work now. Can you please give me his address?" Seeing his hesitant look I quickly added, "I am an old friend of his. My name is Kenneth Taylor."  
  
A look of recognition and amazement flashed in his eyes, and happily he provided the information on a small card, "Here is his address, 370 Oakwood Avenue. I am sure Kinomiya will be very happy to see you, Mr. Taylor." Another brilliant smile from here, "And it's such a honour for me to meet you, too."  
  
With a small smile I shook the boy's hand gently, and left the building. The entire day I spent wandering in the small town for a while, taking in the scenery. It was a nice place, small, clean, neat, and very typically Japanese. At last, when I judged it's time that Tyson should be home from his work, I went searching. Oakwood Avenue is a little road flanked with blooming cherry trees and whitewashed small houses. Tyson's home turned out to be a house larger than most, smartly manicured with shrubberies and flowers. For a moment I wondered and doubted. Surely a hothead like Tyson wouldn't bother with gardening? But I went up to the door anyway, and pressed the doorbell.  
  
It opened after only a moment, and revealed a young woman maybe 20 years old. She was medium height, and shapely, with long black hair that seems to have a sheen of its own. For a moment she looked at me with questioning eyes, before saying, "May I help you?'  
  
"Erm," I answered with slight discomfort, "I was under the impression that this is Kinomiya residence."  
  
"You are looking for Tyson Kinomiya?" She asked, now with a surer voice, "Please come in."  
  
I followed her inside. The interior revealed a rather western style of design, with high vaulted ceiling and spacious rooms. But the furniture is still faithfully Japanese styled. There were small wooden tea tables, cushioned low seats and clean, polished wooden floor. I liked the little haven the instant I set my feet in there. It is most pretty and nice. I know, rather a lame way to describe it, but you must realize sometimes the simplest words fit best. I was pleasantly surprised, for I certainly expected Tyson's home to be a giant mess rather than this neat little nest.  
  
The woman invited me to sit down, and prepared some quick tea. Just then Tyson came barging downstairs, crying loudly, "Yakima, was there someone at the door?"  
  
I saw him fully only a second later. He was so much taller and wider than I remembered or ever thought possible. His dark hair was still long and unruly, and there was no more baseball cap to keep them at least in check. He was wearing a T-shirt that looked suspiciously clean, a pair of jeans slightly ragged, and a red jacket, much like the one he always wears in our childhood days, except much bigger.  
  
Just then he saw me too. There was a shocked, disbelieving expression on his face, his eyes were large like saucers. Quickly that expression melted into a giant grin. He rushed towards me, gave me a bear hug, and clapped me on the back vigorously.  
  
"Kenny, Chief! I can't believe you are actually here!" He said in a booming voice that's louder than I remembered, even thought that would seem scarcely possible, "What a surprise, Chief! Can't believe you pulled this on me. Surprise visit!"  
  
Yep, definitely the same Tyson I remembered, except on a bigger scale. I couldn't help but smile myself. All this suddenly makes me feel as if being back in the old days. "It is good to see you too, Tyson." I said, "We have lost contact for way too long."  
  
The woman that showed me in had watched all these with a humouring smile on her face until now, finally she said, "Tyson, aren't you going to introduce your friend?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Tyson said with one of his goofy grin, "Yakima, this is my old friend Kenny, but we all call him Chief. He was part of the Blade Breakers, and back in those days, he used to do my job. You know, beyblade designing and engineering and such. And Chief, this is my girl friend Yakima. She is an aviation engineer."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kenny." She said, shaking my hand with a charming smile, yet still there was a nonchalant look about her that is almost like Ray.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." I said in reply respectfully.  
  
After some moment we were all seated again, with cups of tea, talking over little trivial things. Tyson was still loud, and he went on forever and ever. I talked too, not so loud maybe, but definitely not less. There was so much to speak off. And Yakima listened to us silently.  
  
"The company I am working for doesn't look like much, but it is really the largest beyblade manufacturer in Japan." Tyson said to me with a grin, "I was rather lucky to locate this job so quickly. I was looking around at a convention, and saw their employment advertisement. I sent them a resume, and they decided to hire me without even an interview."  
  
"Wow!" I said, impressed, "Good job, Tyson!"  
  
Tyson stared at me for a moment, then scratched his head and said, "That's it? No insults in acidic female voice?...Wait. What am I talking about?" He paused and looked around a little dumbly, before continuing with a laugh, "Oh yeah, just where is Dizzi? I am not used to her absence."  
  
I chuckled too, "I didn't bring her. She didn't feel like leaving her little kingdom. I managed to find a way to move her between computers. So I set her in a new grand computer, in charge of all the data and resources. She enjoys her new job."  
  
"Really?" Tyson put on a mock surprised face, "Dizzi? Satisfied? Enjoying her job? Oh woe, the world has come to an end!"  
  
We both burst out laughing at that. I felt the joy inside me like bubbling spring water. It has been long since I felt like that. It was a very good feeling. Really, it has been too long. I didn't realize how much I miss my friends until now.  
  
"So how is everything going with you?" Tyson asked me.  
  
"Oh I am very good." I answered with a smile, "I work in a research centre in Tokyo, mainly on AI programming. It's a wonderful job, and I enjoy it immensely."  
  
"So you are no longer working with beyblades anymore?" Tyson asked me.  
  
"No." I shook my head, "It didn't seem to me that grand an option. I see you are still working with your old hobby, obviously."  
  
"Yeah, of course." Tyson said, grinning again, "Can't live without beyblade. I am not just working as a designer and engineer, I work as a trainer too. This little town is full of potential world-class bladers. Which remind me, what time is it?"  
  
Yakima, who hasn't said a single word all these time, answered, in the same nonchalant voice, "It's 15 minutes to 7. Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"Yes!" Tyson cried, leaping up, "I have to be in the beystadium by 7. I must get going now. Yakima, treat Chief dinner, won't you?" With that he grabbed heavier coat against the chilly evening, and hurried away. A little too fast, if you ask me.  
  
Yakima turned an apologetic look to me and said, "I am sorry about that, Kenny. But he is like that."  
  
I smiled yet again and rolled my eyes, "I know. He hasn't changed a bit. You shouldn't have seen him back in those days when he was trying desperately to be on time for school."  
  
Yakima laughed. It was a pleasant sound, like the crystal notes of a small stream. I was looking for excuses to leave when she beat me to it, almost as if she guessed my intentions. "You must have something to eat before you go, Kenny. It's rather late for wandering around searching for a restaurant."  
  
I nodded my thanks for her. She stood up and left to the kitchen. A moment later she returned, a tray in hand carrying dishes of sushi and drinks. She cleared the cups and laid out the dishes neatly on the tea table. She passed me a pair of chopsticks, and took one pair for herself. "Enjoy, and please feel at home. This is all I can manage at the moment." She said, "I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Oh no." I said, "I love sushi. Thank you very much."  
  
I picked up a small roll with my chopsticks. It tasted rather good, especially fresh. Yakima was eating too, though very slowly. The first few minutes passed in silence. It was awkward, and uncomfortable, and I was vainly searching for something to say.  
  
"So how did you two meet?" I asked, if lacking subtlety and tact somewhat.  
  
"I met Tyson in a engineering convention." She said with a small smile, seemingly delighted in the memory, "We were at the same booth, studying the same company. We had a nice chat at the time. It was rather coincidental."  
  
I nodded and said, "I heard you are an aviation engineer. Where do you work then?" That wasn't too brilliant either. I am simply horrid at making small talks.  
  
"Oh, I don't work in any specific places yet, I work on commissions." She explained with a light smile, "It may sound strange for an engineer to work on commissions, but that's my lot at this moment. I am not too busy either. It's never more than two projects a month."  
  
"Interesting." I said, "What kind of projects?"  
  
She shrugged, "Mostly designs of small, commercial aircrafts produced by smaller companies. They pay most handsomely, and it gives me much more freedom."  
  
I nodded again. It was, of course, very interesting, but I also realized I ran out of things to say again. There was another moment of silence. But this time Yakima broke the silence. "So how did you know Tyson." She asked me.  
  
"We go back a long time, really." I said, smiling happily, "We were together on a beyblade team, the Blade Breakers. Didn't Tyson tell you about those?"  
  
There was suddenly a strange, misty look in her eyes. She answered with a sigh, "He did try to tell me a few times, but I never paid attention."  
  
I looked at her strangely, not knowing what to say. She suddenly shifted and said again, "Tell me about the team. Tell me about the Blade Breakers."  
  
Again the feeling of strangeness and awkwardness took hold of me. But I did my best to explain all things to her. I was careful and deliberate. I kept all things at minimum level. I did not breath a word of Biovolt, and said as little as I can of the bit-beasts. I will not be tactless when it came to these matters. Many years of excruciating experiences taught me as much, even if it was Tyson's girlfriend sitting in front of me. But she didn't seem to be intrigued by the details. She was staring at the tea table with the same misty look. After I finished, she did not speak for a while.  
  
Finally she asked in a soft and uncertain voice, "Was... no, rather, is beyblade very much fun?"  
  
I think my glasses would have fallen off had I not so hurriedly pushed them back against my nose. What kind of question was that? Hesitantly I replied, "Of course, I would say it's one exhilarating sport, may even be dangerous. A lot people seem to find it an immense enjoyment. I don't really know personally. My attempts at actually blading can be labelled as 'utterly pathetic'. You should talk to Tyson of this. He would go on for hours telling you the great joy of beyblading." At the last words I couldn't smile but a little.  
  
The expression on Yakima's face was a crossover between an attempt to roll her eyes and a look of irritation. "I thought better than trusting his words on it." There was almost venom in her voice.  
  
I stared at her with shock, measuring the strange bitterness in her voice. At last I said tentatively, "You don't seem happy about the fact he is very into beyblading, no?"  
  
She sighed, in a vain attempt to rid of her bitterness. She said softly, "He is engulfed by his passion for this sport, isn't he? He would work endlessly on his projects, spend countless hours teaching little children, and talk forever about it. What is it that attracts him to this sport? He is no longer a child anymore."  
  
I held my breath. What was there for me to say? I am completely inapt in emotional counselling. Apparently Yakima was not waiting for me to speak. She brooded in silence, before continuing to herself with a distant look in her eyes, "He is a wonderful person, charming personality, great intellect. But he has this one childish hobby. No, not hobby. I would stand it if it were a mere hobby. But his love for this sport is like an obsession. I don't understand it. I don't understand at all." There was a pained expression on her face, and her voice is turning bitter.  
  
She breathed again, and continued, a little quieter, yet just as miserable. "I tried to humour him, like if I was humouring a child with his toy car. But I am not his mother. How can I humour his obsession forever? One day this will break me, or sap me dry."  
  
I think I had a lot trouble controlling my facial expression. I was shocked, to say at least. The distant look slowly faded in her eyes, and it seem she was shifting back to her normal mood. It seemed she suddenly realized she said something she shouldn't. Her cheeks flamed as she mumbled an apology, "I am so sorry. That is stupid of me, to rant on like that to you."  
  
"No, it's okay." I said with the best of my consoling tone, "Your frustration is understandable."  
  
She lowered her head, her cheeks still burning, and she looked embarrassed and distressed beyond words. Quickly I made an excuse, declaring I must depart now. And this time, she did not try to stay me. She walked me to the door, yet the awkward silence remained, hovering near. I walked out of the neat little house and felt the cool evening wind. When she closed the door and vanished from my sight I stopped again and stared at the beautiful house for a while.  
  
That seemed almost like a dream. It's too beautiful, yet too sad at the same. Silently I wished Tyson good luck. 


	3. Max: The Youth

AN: Awww, so many reviews! I am so touched!  
  
First, to reply a few questions. MSS is an acronym for Ministry of State Security, the Chinese version of FBI. Haha, and Ray works for them, yes. I made that up in my last story, and I absolutely loved that idea. So that's one you are getting it here again. And it will be of major importance when Ray's chapter comes out.  
  
And for all you Kai lovers, his chapter is coming up next! And I promise you, it's...shocking, to say at least. Haha.  
  
Anyway, here is Max's story. Read, enjoy and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I put off the visit of others for a while, not intentionally though. It was just too difficult to locate them. Finally I managed to hear from Mr. Dickinson, who kept contact with Max's parents, of Max's address. It seemed he now lives in California. Since I had a relative easy schedule, I was prepared in no more than a week and packed off to the state of sunshine.  
  
When I arrived in LA, California it was one of those beautiful golden day. The sunlight was so pure and the sky so blue, and the air were filled with the pungent smell of citrus trees. Indeed, very gorgeous city. It took me a long time to locate Max's residence. The directions I got from Mr. Dickinson led me to the edge of the city, where neat blacktop streets and concrete-and-steel buildings melted into emerald meadows and shadowy trees. It is on this little driveway before the backdrop of parks and forests that I finally found Max's home. It was a most beautiful place, one of those million-dollars estates. Judging from what I can from the outside, the house was large, but not exceedingly so. I can catch also a glimpse of the backyard and beautiful fauna in there. Feeling excited to see my old friend again, I went up and pressed the doorbell.  
  
The door opened promptly to reveal Max. He was tall, but slimmer than ever and leaning on the underfed side. His blonde hair was shorter than I remembered, but his blue eyes held the same smiling sparkle. "Chief!" He cried happily and gave me a hug, "I heard from Mr. Dickinson that you might come to visit, and boy, am I excited! I have been expecting you all week."  
  
"It's good to see you after all those while, Max." I said with a smile.  
  
"Don't stand at the door." Max said with eager excitement in his voice, "Come in, come in."  
  
I followed him into the house as he closed the door behind him. The interior looked just as beautiful as the outside. The floor was of shiny oaken wood, the furniture were luxurious looking. The decoration was excellent, if slightly cold. Max gestured for me to sit on the sofa, while he went to fetch some drinks. What else other than canned, carbonated drinks? How not surprising.  
  
"So, Chief, how is everything going for you? What kind of work do you do now?" Max asked with his signature smile.  
  
"As well as it can get." I replied, "I am working for Erzentech in Tokyo, mainly on the development of AI."  
  
"Wow!" Max said with amazement, "Erzentech? The most prominent technology corporation in Asia? Totally wicked! So is your work going well?"  
  
"Fairly well," I answered, "We are nearing a breakthrough in information syntax. And Dizzi is a great help."  
  
"I can imagine that." Max said with a laugh, "Speaking of Dizzi, where is she? I am really not used to a Chief without the talking laptop."  
  
I laughed too, "I put her in a computer that she loves very much and absolutely refused to leave."  
  
More laughter. And then Max asked me, "Have you visited the others?"  
  
"Only Tyson." I replied, "He is working as a beyblade designer and engineer these days."  
  
Max's eyes widened and he stared, "You are joking! Tyson? Engineer? Will wonder never cease?"  
  
"Apparently not." I answered, laughing.  
  
"So is he doing good?" Max continued to ask.  
  
I hesitated for a few seconds. The first thing came to my mind was Yakima's wretched confession. Then Tyson's carefree and oblivious demeanour surfaced in my mind also, and Yakima's endless patience and smile. I really couldn't say, so I answered, "He is fine. It is Tyson we are talking about."  
  
"Too true." Max said, nodding.  
  
There was a moment of thoughtful silence as we sipped our drinks. Finally I asked, "So how are things going with you, Max? What do you do now?"  
  
He answered, "I am well enough. I work for Triton BioCorp, doing researches and experimentations on transgenic organisms and such."  
  
"You are a bioengineer? Amazing!" I said with astonishment. I have never imagined Max becoming a geneticist.  
  
"It is amazing, fun and rewarding too." Max said with a giant grin, "Let me show you one of the fruits of my labours."  
  
With that he whistled. Responding to his call a bird fluttered in. It was small, yet its tail was exceedingly long. It was of a glowing scarlet colour, streaked by gold. Its beak and talons were also gold. I stared at this bird, for it looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"He reminds you of something?" Max laughed, "Me too, that's why I named him Dranzer."  
  
"Dranzer!" I cried out amazed. This little bird indeed looked like a miniature version of our team captain's awesome bird of fire.  
  
The bird turned to me and glared at me with its fierce little eyes. It snorted and blew some steaming gas out of its nostrils. With a "whoosh" sound a stream of blue fire ignited before me, nearly burning off my hair. With a dumb shriek I shrank back, not understanding what just happened.  
  
Max laughed even harder as the bird settled on his shoulder. He pulled me up and said, "Don't worry, this little thing's flame will never get to the degree of the real Dranzer. That's as much as he can give."  
  
"But how can this little bird spew fire?" I was still beside myself, "What did you do to it?"  
  
"It's nothing too special." Max explained, "Some marine bird can spew hot gas or liquid out of their nostril to fend off enemies. I borrowed these genes and modified them, and then inserted these genes into those birds. This little thing can spew phosphorus solution out of its nostrils, that's why it burns."  
  
I said dubiously, "It sounds simple enough when you put it like that. But it is very, very unnerving to see it so suddenly." Then I asked in a brighter voice, "Have you tried to make something that would look like Draciel?"  
  
"I am working on it." Max said eagerly, "Squeezed between breeding..."  
  
Just then a sound of someone entering the house cut him off mid-sentence. We both raised our heads to look. I saw a young woman about Max's age entering the house and walking towards us. She was somewhat tall, with a pale, oval shaped face, and sleek chestnut hair wrapped tightly in a bun. She would look very pretty if she smiled, but right now she was wearing a subtle frown that made her look stern.  
  
"I didn't see you at church today, Max." She said in a rather quiet voice, not looking our way. When her eyes finally caught sight of me, she paused for a second and said, "I see you have guest."  
  
Max stood up immediately and half dragged her to the couch. "I am sorry I am not at the church today," He said, there was a sudden tenderness and restrain in his voice that I have never heard before, "My old friend came to visit today. Here, this is Kenny, but we call him Chief. And Chief, this is Anne, a...good friend of mine." Max blushed a bit when he said the last sentence.  
  
We exchanged our greetings and shook hands, before sitting down again. Max went and fetched more drinks. Over the slightly sizzling carbonated sugary drinks, I heard Anne ask, "So you are Max's friend? How did you know him?"  
  
"I know him from a long time ago." I said, smiling, "I was on his beyblade team, as the chief engineer. Surely Max has told you about that."  
  
Her face twitched the slightest, and she said. "So I see you were part of that...team."  
  
I did not understand her awkwardness, but I took it only as part of making a first acquaintance, so I didn't dwell on it. She asked again, "So what kind of work do you do?"  
  
I replied, "Oh I am a computer engineer. I work on the development of AI?"  
  
"AI?" She asked, puzzled.  
  
"It's an acronym for Artificial intelligence." I explained, "Are you familiar with this field?"  
  
"Artificial intelligence?" She said, her green eyes widening with faint hints of displeasure in them, "You mean trying to make computers humane?"  
  
"Yes, in a way of speaking." I answered, noticing her look and not capturing its relevance, "Like all that you have read in science fiction. We are nearing a breakthrough, and we estimated in a year we should be able to produce something that can strike a simple conversation."  
  
The look on Anne's face now was sterner still. She asked me calmly, though her voice was a shade higher, "Don't you find that morally degrading?"  
  
I almost spilt my drink on the pure white carpet at that. "What?" I asked, "I don't understand you."  
  
I looked at Max, who was now eyeing the girl with a pleading look in his eyes. But Anne ignored that completely, and said to me, enunciating each word carefully, "I take you are not religious, are you?"  
  
"I am an atheist, if that's what you mean." I replied, still slightly puzzled.  
  
She murmured, very quietly, but I heard nonetheless, "Another poor soul snarled by the devil."  
  
I stared at her, shocked, and not knowing what to say. Max had a pained look on his face. There was a tense silence. Suddenly the red bird that sat on Max's shoulder let out a shriek and shook its vast wings, stirring the air. That seems to touch a fine-tuned spring in that girl. Anne turned a disgusted look at the bird, which shrieked again indignantly and breathed out another blast of blue flame. Anne leaped up. "I don't think today is a good day for talking." She said hurriedly, "I won't disturb your reunion with your friend anymore. I will call you again some later time."  
  
She turned and left, as fast and suddenly as she had came. I stared dumbly, like an idiot. All of this seemed just slightly on the strange side to me. Next to me, I heard Max let out a big groan. "Great." He muttered miserably, "I am definite now. Every time she sees me she hates me even more."  
  
"Erm, I hope I didn't cause you any problem..." I apologized uncertainly.  
  
"No, no, it has nothing to do with you." Max said hurriedly. He stared at the plush carpet on the floor for a second before burying his head in his hands, "It's me, just me. I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
Again, I have absolute no idea what he was talking about, nor do I have any idea what to say in response. I just stared at him blankly and waited for him to go on. He did go on, after a moment.  
  
"Chief, do you have a girlfriend?" He asked me with some urgency in his voice.  
  
I answered brightly, trying to lighten up his mood, "Unfortunately, no. Who knows, maybe I am fated to stay a bachelor all my life."  
  
He didn't laugh at that, and I thought that was odd. Max usually laughs at every joke, even if it was horrible. He would laugh just to be polite to the teller of the joke. There was more silence. Then he started again.  
  
"When I first arrived in this small community I didn't know anyone, and it was dreadfully boring. Then one day Anne knocked on the door and offered me batch of cookies and the schedule for community events. She was a very nice girl, Chief." He said in slightly dazed voice, "She laughs a lot, and she was fun. She was awfully pretty too. I took her out to movies, concerts and dinners. I thought it was going to work."  
  
I ventured a question, "So what went wrong?"  
  
Max shook his head and laughed mirthlessly, "She was a devout Christian, a fundamentalist. There were just way too many things we would never agree on. She was appalled when she heard I am an atheist, and a geneticist to boot. I am 'ensnared by Satan' to 'work against God', 'meddling in His creations'." The bitterness in his voice has reached a saturation point in the last sentence.  
  
"I am sure you can settle your differences." I said, rather weakly. I am not good at counselling, that's for sure. "It's really not necessary for you to share the same beliefs."  
  
Again Max shook his head and said, "I thought so too at the beginning. But you don't know Anne. Her stubbornness is more than Tyson's. She lived in a Christian family and community. And she is determined to show me 'the path to God'. Oh, and did I tell you that everyone who lives within a three mile radius from this house is a devout fundamentalist?" He laughed wryly and shook his head once again.  
  
I stared at him silently, frozen. I have never seen Max so crestfallen before. For the hours that I remained, he did not cheer up either. It made me afraid in someway, to see a person so optimistic like Max to struggle with such a problem. I was depressed as well, to see my friend thus. Even when I was on my way back to downtown LA, I couldn't find the heart to cheer up. Both Tyson and Max looked happy enough on the first glance, but I would find out not too much later that they are not without their problems. That made me question, am I really as happy as I seem and want to believe?  
  
I don't know. I wish I could say yes, but one can never know. 


	4. Kai: The Understood

AN: So many reviews! I love you all! *hugs her reviewers* Thanks for all of your enthusiastic praises. For all of you that think it is a bit depressing, I am sorry about that. I wanted drama, so that's why. But the depression won't be forever I promise. Also, I hope I hadn't offended anyone with the Christianity thing in the last chapter. Not all Christians are like that. I have seen one or two fanatically religious people, and that's what I based my character on.  
  
And for all of you that eagerly awaited Kai's chapter. Here it is! Read, enjoy and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finding and meeting Kai was completely coincidental, and it came as a sweet surprise. I was in New York, for some brief business. I arrived in the morning, and by lunchtime, I had finished doing what I needed to do. For the afternoon, I wandered in New York, looking through various electronics shops and the new products they had. When I am finally tired of walking, I decided it was time to find a hotel for the night and order the next day's airplane ticket. I went into the subway—despite its infamous reputation, it is really the fastest transportation in New York.  
  
I was down in the subway station, waiting for a train to come by, when I noticed an advertisement on the wall. It said,  
  
"Russian Spring, Works composed by the Award-winning Russian composer Kai Hiwatari. New York Philharmonic, conducted by Richard Stevenson, featuring violinist Tala Petrov, and cellist Alexandra Nicholas. Thursday, April 23, 7:00 pm"  
  
I think my glasses were about to fall off again. This isn't an advertisement you would see everyday, not for me anyway. Kai was listed as composer, and Tala, that cold cyborg, a violinist? Borrowing Max's phrase, "Will wonder never cease?"  
  
I checked my watch, realizing the concert is today, in fact, starting in no more than 40 minutes. I turned around and boarded the train heading to the Metropolitan Concert Hall. When I arrived there, the concert was about to begin. I found myself a balcony seat, and was ready to enjoy the music.  
  
I am a fervent classic music fan, and I usually have very high standard of music. Not every contemporary composer can impress me. But I think I was impressed that night. The music was excellent, classic in style, yet with such fresh and wondrous new sounds intertwined within. The two soloists were glorious beyond comparison. I can't believe I am saying this about Tala, but his music was so soulful it can wring tears from anyone. And yes, I know how weird that sounds. The cellist was wonderful too, though her style was leaning on the Baroque side, and her music sounded pleasantly antique and archaic. When the last note of the music sounded, there was a long standing-ovation with passionate applause.  
  
When at last people began to scatter I headed towards the backstage. I was eager to meet Kai and ask him how he has chosen a career in music. The first person I met was the cellist Alexandra Nicholas. She was looking at me inquiringly.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kenneth Taylor." I walked up to her introduced myself, and hoping that's what people do when they meet their favourite musician, "Congratulation on the concert. It was a most splendid performance."  
  
She smiled at me. Now that I was much closer I could see her clearly. She was tall and slender, and pale as ivory. Her hair was so light, almost a silver colour, and her eyes were grey. She was wearing a long dark gown for the concert that contrasted her complexion nicely. She was very beautiful, in my opinion.  
  
"Thank you for the compliments." She said to me as she shook my hand, "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Taylor."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." I replied politely, and then I asked, "I wonder if Mr. Hiwatari is here? I hope I can meet him."  
  
She answered me swiftly, "He is indeed here, but he said specifically he doesn't wish to be disturbed." Then with another smile, "Mr. Hiwatari doesn't like meeting people much."  
  
I almost rolled my eyes. Guess Kai is still the loner he was, huh? So I said, "Can you please just let me see him, or maybe tell me that I am here? I am a very old friend of his."  
  
She looked at me dubiously, hesitant for a second. But just then a low voice said, "He is indeed a very old friend of Kai's, Alex."  
  
We both turned and saw Tala walking towards us. He still had those flaming red hair, and a pair of ice blue eyes. But his outfit changed somewhat. Instead of the strange, astronautic white suit that I am so accustomed to see him in, he was wearing a black tux with bow tie. Yes, yes, I know, funny image indeed. Even as I said "Hello" to him I was trying not to snigger.  
  
Tala threw me a glare and said icily, "I see someone's manners have not matured over the years."  
  
"Hey!" I rebuked, "No matter how musically gifted you are now, my first impression of you was still that cold, obnoxious, villainous character that we are trying to defeat. That image tends to stick."  
  
I saw Alexandra's eyebrows arched elegantly, and there was a confused but amused expression on her face. Just then another voice, this time a rich tenor, said, "Are you two quite finished with the adoring fans?" It was no other than Kai, and I could barely contain my excitement at seeing him. And thank God, he wasn't wearing a tux. Just then Kai saw me, there was a pleasantly surprised expression on his face, and a small smile surfaced.  
  
"Chief. What a surprise. It is good to see you." He said rather monotonously. Sure, Kai doesn't display his joy and excitement as readily as Tyson and Max, but I know he was just as happy as any of them to see me.  
  
"It is good to see you too." I said with a smile, "I saw the advertisement in a subway station, and you can imagine my shock when I saw your name on there.  
  
Kai nodded and said thoughtfully, "Knowing Tala, he probably didn't introduce you properly." He turned to Alexandra and said, "Alex, this is Kenny. And Kenny, Alexandra, my fiancée."  
  
My jaw must have dropped at that. I stared at Kai, all the while hastily pushing my glasses back. First Kai became a composer, and now he is engaged? All three of them were looking at me with amused looks, and Tala said with a wry smirk, "Yes, very hard to believe. He found a girl before I did." Oh dear, did Tala just make a joke?  
  
"Is everything alright, Kenny?" Alexandra asked me with concern in her voice.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I am just surprised." I muttered, then seeing her mildly sceptical look I added hastily, "If you knew Kai ten years ago, and seeing him now, you would be surprised, no, more like shocked, as well."  
  
Kai dismissed that with a wry smile and shake of his head. He asked me, "So what brought you to New York, Chief?"  
  
"Business." I answered, "Rather brief things. I am finished already, that's why I had the leisure to show up at your concert."  
  
"You can come and stay at my place if you like." Kai invited, "Since you have come anyway, I as well play host."  
  
I replied, "Sure, if that's not too much trouble to you."  
  
So we left the concert hall, Tala heading to his own abode somewhere else, while I went with Kai and Alexandra. It was a long drive up north. Slowly the metropolis faded behind us, and the scenery slowly changed into climbing hills and undulating forests. Finally we reached Kai's house atop of a high hill, overlooking the water. Wait, did I say "house"? No, it was rather a mansion. It was a huge Victorian styled manor, flanked by handsome and exotic gardens. I was staring again, rather dumbly.  
  
"I didn't know composers make such money?" I said.  
  
Kai shook his head, "It is the fortune inherited from the Hiwatari family."  
  
Since the subject touched on Kai's grandfather, I decided not to pursue it further. That is not good topic for daily discussions, especially not with Kai. We quickly entered the mansion. After climbing a rather long flight of spiralled stairs and twisting our way between crisscrossing corridors, we finally reached the parlour. Alexandra left for a while and returned with some coffee.  
  
"Caffeine before sleep, excellent." I joked.  
  
She laughed and looked at Kai pointedly, "For someone, yes."  
  
We all had some of the coffee before I ventured to ask, "So how did you become a composer, Kai?"  
  
Kai had a slightly distant look, "If there was one thing I liked as much as beyblade, that would be music. I enrolled in the Moscow Academy of Music, and to my surprise, finding my old friend Tala there too."  
  
I nodded. I heard Kai ask, "What about you? And the others, if you have words from them."  
  
"I am fine. I work in Erzentech now, doing AI works on computer." I said somewhat distractedly, "Tyson is the chief designer and engineer of this beyblade manufacturer in Japan, and Max is in LA, working for Triton BioCorp as their leading bioengineer."  
  
"Designer? Bioengineer." Kai said mockingly, "What has the world come to?"  
  
I laughed, "Good times, hopefully."  
  
Kai smiled and shook his head again. We spoke no more that evening, for it was getting very late. I settled in a guestroom and went to sleep. It was a rather tiring day. I woke up next morning late. I washed up and dressed hurriedly. It took me a good five minutes to find my way around Kai's maze like mansion. I finally landed in the kitchen. The curtains were pulled wide open, and the morning sunlight that poured through the windows vigorously were blinding. It took me a while to adjust. When I was finally able to see again, I saw Alexandra sitting by the table, and Kai was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Alexandra turned a smile at me and asked, "Is toast okay for you?"  
  
"Er, sure thing. Thank you very much." I replied distractedly, still trying to orientate myself.  
  
A few seconds later a small plate of buttered toast was placed in front of me, along with a glass of juice. "Thank you, thank you." I mumbled and picked up the toast. Alexandra returned to her own seat, where a book was laid open before her. But she didn't go back to her reading; instead she was watching me with those soft, amiable grey eyes. She was trying to act like a hostess and strike up a conversation.  
  
"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" She asked with a charming smile.  
  
"Quite." I said, going along the flow, "So where is Kai?"  
  
"Oh he is off to work." She replied, "He has an appointment with his contractors today."  
  
"I should have imagined." I said, smiling, "Kai was always a morning person. I would actually be surprised to wake up in the morning and find him still sleeping."  
  
She laughed at that, it was a musical sound that was very pleasing to the ears. "So how come you are not at work?" I asked.  
  
She answered, "My work doesn't require me to go anywhere."  
  
I looked at her and asked with puzzlement, "I thought you were a cellist?"  
  
She tilted her head a little and said thoughtfully, "Not entirely. I love music, but I am really not interested in pursuing a musical career like Kai. I am not contracted with any orchestra or anything. I only play for selected invitations." She shook her head slightly and went on, "I am a writer actually, though my literary career is not quite launching full force just yet." She laughed some more at her own words.  
  
"Impressive." I murmured and steered for another question, "So how did you meet Kai?"  
  
"The Philharmonic Moscow invited me to play the solo for Kai's first major instrumental work." She answered with another smile, flashing her neat, pearl like teeth, "I almost turned it down. My style usually doesn't flatter any contemporary composers. But I am glad I didn't. Kai's music is too good to miss."  
  
I nodded in assent, "True, from what I heard yesterday, his composition can stand equal headed with many contemporary masters." I shook my head a bit, laughed, and then continued, "Everything was just so amazing. Kai turned out to be a composer, and is engaged. And all those time we thought he was incapable of loving anyone." The last sentence was said in a teasing manner.  
  
Alexandra looked at me with those grey eyes of hers, and played a strand of silver hair between her fingers. Finally she said airily, "He doesn't love me."  
  
I nearly fell off the chair. Damn it! A guy can only take so many surprises! I hurriedly straightened myself and pushed my glasses back. Then I stared at her, waiting for her to go on.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Kai is well capable of love." She said with a light smile, "He just doesn't love me." Strangely, there was no resentment or bitterness in her voice.  
  
"I am not sure I understand you." I said timidly.  
  
She laughed, "I don't know why I am telling you this, but here is the story. Kai only loved one woman in his life, and that woman is not I. He loved, and most likely still loves, Catherine Gursche, a Germen singer."  
  
I am trying hard to hide my unbelieving frown. "That sounds...unlike Kai." I said lamely.  
  
She shook her head and said, "It's not what you may imagine. It's not a boyish infatuation on Kai's part. He really loved Catherine, and he has more than enough reasons to. I don't know Catherine that well, but I know that she is a beautiful, intelligent and sophisticated woman. But unfortunately, Catherine just doesn't return his feeling."  
  
She said all this in a perfectly normal tone, like telling the story of some person unconcerned rather than her soon to be husband. I never thought any woman is capable of this kind of generosity. One learns something new everyday.  
  
I asked tentatively then, "What about you then?"  
  
"Me?" She laughed again, "I am Kai's friend, a confidant, nothing more. I may be his fiancée, but I am not his girlfriend or lover. There is a subtle difference."  
  
I was very tempted to ask, "There is?" but thought better than that and stopped myself. Instead I ventured another question, "Then do you love him?"  
  
She looked at me quizzically, but finally she said, "Of course not. If I loved him, I would probably die in misery. This is a much better arrangement for both of us."  
  
I stared at her, long and hard. I don't know whether to feel puzzled, shocked, indignant or happy. Finally I said, "But you two are planning to get married. It seems strange to me that two people can come to that point without ever loving each other. I suppose most people would find it strange too. That is definitely not what the society teaches you to do."  
  
She didn't reply, only shrugged, a most elegant gesture on her part. She wore a faint smile of nonchalance, and an amused and delighted light was in her eyes. We spoke no more on that subject.  
  
I stayed in Kai's mansion until the next morning. I had an enjoyable time exploring that maze like structure and Alexandra was very willing to show me around. Kai returned around 5 in the afternoon. I spoke some more with him, but not that much, and certainly not about his love life. After dinner I was going to sit a while on the balcony, but only to realize it was already occupied by Kai and Alexandra. They were speaking softly. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard part of their chat nonetheless.  
  
Kai asked his fiancée, "I take that you had a nice day with Chief? What kind of things did you tell him anyway? He looked a little unnerved."  
  
Alexandra laughed and replied, "I told him you don't love me, nor I you."  
  
"You don't love me?" Kai said mockingly, "Ah, my little Alex, my Sasha, I am wounded!"  
  
"Oh get serious, Hiwatari." Said Alexandra, "Don't pull that on me." After a while she said in a softer voice, "You are my best friend, and I am your truest confidant. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"It's more than enough, Sasha." Kai said, in the tenderest voice I have heard from him. There was long, blissful silence. I smiled contentedly, and quietly walked away. I still don't think I understand the relationship between those two, but I am sure whatever it is, it's something most wondrous and beautiful. 


	5. Ray: The Weary

AN: For those who wanted something other than women problem, this might be disappointing... *sweat drop* I am sorry. But I promise, it is not pure fluff! There is other, "deeper" *cough* stuff to it. I sound like some stupid, egoistic freak for saying this...Anyway, read and review. Tell me what you think. In my mind it's a bit on the melodramatic side.... Oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray Kon was probably the most difficult person to locate on the face of the planet, well, most difficult for a rather well known person, that is. I tracked through half of the world looking for him. First I checked with Yale University. I knew for a fact he worked there before.  
  
You are looking for a Professor Kon in Physics Department? Yes, of course he worked here before. He was a lecture hall favourite. And no, regretfully he isn't with us anymore. You want to know where he might be? Sorry, but haven't got a clue. Though Fermilab is a safe bet. It is said they wanted to hire him.  
  
Fine then. I went on to Virginia.  
  
Doctor Kon? Yes, he was here before, but regretfully he isn't here anymore. You are looking for him? I am sorry I can't be more of help. If you do find him, if it isn't too much trouble, please tell him we wish for him to come back here and work with us.  
  
The similar process went on many times before I finally found him, working for Cine Lab, a new laboratory on the border of France and Switzerland. And the difficulty didn't just end there. People in Cine Lab were reluctant to receive me, and even more so to give Ray's address to me. They asked me politely to wait, they must make sure of my identity and such and such. Finally two days later they gave me Ray's address and told me Ray would be free the following day and would love to see me in his place.  
  
Sure. That wasn't the warmest welcome, but it will do. The weather on that day wasn't exactly great. The sky was grey and it was raining somewhat. Following the address and the direction, I took one sky train, two buses, and walked for another forty minutes before I finally found Ray's residence. Does everyone nowadays find the need to live so secluded?  
  
Ray's house was located on a hill of a quite high altitude, overlooking a water body that I don't quite know the name of. The house looked like a log cabin almost, rather than a residence home where someone would live in all year around. I went up and pressed the doorbell, almost immediately the door opened, and Ray stood there, with a soft smile on his face.  
  
Ray was so much different from what I remembered, even in looks. He was much taller, and slim and well built. His raven black hair was still long, but lost their youthful spikes. His face was angular and carved, with a pair of flashing golden eyes. He looked strangely predatory. Yet there was an air about him, a weariness and wariness, like a tiger that is constantly alert despite his raw material power.  
  
"Kenny, it's so good to see you." He said warmly, melting the cool air about him a bit, "Come."  
  
I followed him into the house. The interior was spacious but decorated to the minimum level. The floor was maple, but the walls and the ceiling were simple, rough pine. The furnitures were all simple wooden structures, and there were a few colourful rugs about to break the monotonous wooden colour. I followed Ray into a small room. There were four armchairs, big, antique looking things covered in rough fabric, and a small tea table. A teapot and some cups were sitting on the tea table. Ray sat down in one of the armchairs, and I took a seat next to him. He poured a cup of tea for me, and another for himself.  
  
For the first few minutes, we sat in silence, sipping our tea. Finally Ray asked, "I imagine it took you a while to find me?"  
  
I gave him a wry look and said, "No kidding Ray. I phoned no less than ten universities, five labs, five government agencies, before finally found you in Cine Lab. And it was another two days before they would even give me your address. What are you doing?"  
  
"You know how it is, Chief." Ray said coolly, and there was an almost imperceptible grimace on his face, "I have been involved with a few...grim incidents in my work with MSS. It is hardly practical for me to list my name on the Yellow Pages. "  
  
I nodded feebly. I didn't entirely know what he was talking about, but I have the basic idea. And I don't want to know more. Promptly I changed the subject. "So how are you doing these days?" I asked.  
  
"Not too bad." Ray answered with a smile, "Cine Lab is wonderful. And this place is great for living too."  
  
"So what kind of work do you do?" I asked again, "I know it's something about physics, but what is it specifically?"  
  
"I am doing mostly theoretical works." He said, "String theories and study of subatomic particles. That's why I am at Cine Lab. They have the largest and latest atom smasher here."  
  
"Wow." I said, amazed, "That stuff is way over even my head. And imagine all the time back then I thought your best subject was culinary arts."  
  
Ray arched an eyebrow and said teasingly, "I am wounded, Chief! I had no idea that you held me in such low esteem!"  
  
We both had a good laugh at that. "So is your work going well?" I asked him after the laughter died down.  
  
"It is heading in a good direction." Ray answered thoughtfully, "We are very much confident that we are on the right track." After a moment of pause he asked me, "What about you, Chief? What kind of work are you doing?"  
  
"Oh I work for Erzentech. Doing AI and such stuff." I answered while sipping more tea.  
  
"Impressive." Ray said, "Still the computer lover, aren't you? And I trust Dizzi is happy with your job?"  
  
"Oh, she is more than happy." I said, laughing, "She now has a network of computers to play in her palm, or paw. I just hope she just doesn't go power crazy."  
  
Ray smiled, more out of politeness, I guess. That joke wasn't really funny. "How come you suddenly decided to visit, Chief?" He asked me in a gentle voice.  
  
I answered quickly, "I just wanted to see you guys after all those years, you know, take a look how you are doing these days and such. I already visited all others. You are just way too hard to find."  
  
"So you visited them?" He asked with interest, "Are they doing well?"  
  
"Very well." I replied with a grin, "Tyson is now the chief designer and engineer of a prominent beyblade manufacturer. He even coaches beyblade in local facilities. You know how he is."  
  
"Cool." Ray nodded, "It's good to hear that. And Max and Kai?"  
  
"Max is in LA, California." I said, "He is now a bioengineer working for Triton BioCorp. He is wicked! You should have seen this little bird he created. It looked just like Dranzer, and it spews fire too!" More joyful amazement in Ray's eyes as he silently sipped his tea. So I continued, "And Kai lives in New York. He is now a composer of highest prestige, and he is engaged to a beautiful Russian cellist."  
  
There was a strange sound coming from Ray. I thought he had chocked on his tea, which was completely natural should one hear something like that. Finally he said, "Wow." He raised his teacup and said with a little more enthusiasm than usually, "A toast to Kai! For finally becoming a human." The last sentence was a tease, of course, and I could just picture Kai's glare should he hear it.  
  
"Since we are on that subject, anyway." Ray asked me, "Tyson and Max? Have they got themselves a girl or two?"  
  
"Of course." I replied with a smile, "Tyson has managed to find this sweet, sweet little girl, who made his house a heaven. And I was half expecting a trash can when I walked in. And Max is trying to get this girl next door, quite literally, that is, if they can get over the part that Max is an atheistic bioengineer and she is a devout fundamentalist."  
  
Ray laughed again, a sonorous sound of pure joy. He asked again with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, "And you, Chief? Did you find a girl, or are you still stuck with Dizzi only?"  
  
"Stuck with Dizzi still, I am afraid." I said with mirth, "Woe to me! What about you, Ray?"  
  
The smile faded from his face, fast like a freak wind suddenly stirring grey rain clouds. There was now the same weariness that I saw about him when he first opened the door. He looked at me, put on a mirthless smile and replied, "I am afraid I am still single, just like you."  
  
Again I couldn't guess the meaning of his sudden shift of mood, so I went on asking tactlessly, "What about Mariah? I thought you two were together for a long time." That red-haired girl was as beautiful as they come. And she was sweet with Ray as long as I can remember.  
  
His face darkened, and there was a flash of pain in his eyes. "Mariah is dead." He said stonily.  
  
I stared at him, my entire being screaming of shock and confusion. There was a long, tense and deafening silence. Finally I asked with a trembling voice, "What...what happened?"  
  
"That was almost five years ago." Ray said, his voice now quiet, "I had some work from MSS, and Mariah happened to just get swept into it."  
  
I stared at him still. That was extremely vague. "I don't get it." I said fearfully, "If you... if you don't mind, tell me more."  
  
Ray lowered his head, and his face was now hidden in shadows. His voice was now low and distant, "It's not much different from the time when we had dealings with BIOVOLT. Mariah and I managed to collect evidence of a criminal organization's activities. Of course they are not going to take things lying down. We were fleeing from them in a boat, out on the sea, in the middle of nowhere. We managed to take down most of them. But one man got on our boat, with a gun, while we are without any weapons."  
  
I had a fair understanding of things by now. I stared at the teacup in my hand, not knowing what to say. There was a strange nonchalance in Ray's voice as he told the tale, perfectly calm and collected. There was silence for a long while, and then Ray began again. He was no longer speaking to me anymore. He was speaking to himself now, his voice like one entranced.  
  
"The man had aimed his gun at me. He only wanted to kill me. Mariah blocked the bullets flying towards me with her own body. She died saving me. I don't know why she was so generous. She shouldn't have done that." His voice began to tremble ever so slightly, and his calm wavered.  
  
"I am... I am so sorry, Ray." I said brokenly. Everyone has problem in their lives, no matter how perfect they seem on the first glance. I now believe that firmly after my visits of Tyson, Max and Kai. Ray probably had worse problems than all of us, I had thought as much the moment he opened the door and I saw his world-weary look. But this was definitely not what I was expecting. This was something you see in bad movies and shed a few cheap tears over. This should never happen in reality.  
  
Finally Ray said softly, "I don't know why I am troubling you with all these. Sorry, Chief."  
  
I didn't say anything, but merely shook my head. I didn't trust myself to speak at that moment. The time remained we spoke of happy things, of our childhood hours together. But I could no longer laugh so freely. When the hour grew late I made my excuse and prepared to leave. Ray had accompanied me to the door, and he stood there, watching me striding down the hill. I turned back and looked at him once more after walking some fifty steps. He waved at me, an easy and airy gesture. Then with that he turned, and vanished behind the wooden door.  
  
I looked up in the sky. Though the rain had stopped, the heaven was still lead grey. There was a melancholic silence, and faintly I heard a lark cry from the depth of the woods about me. 


	6. Epilogue

I went back Japan, to my own live. I had taken a rather long vacation. I returned to Erzentech right when all things were on their peaks, and the work was just chaotic. For three months, I worked non-stop, barely had time to eat and sleep. By the end of those three months, we have perfected our first AI implanted computer. It was a blast, and Erzentech's fame tripled at that. Of course, we had to face vigorous protests from various religious and political groups. But we survived that too.  
  
I started trading emails with Yakima at that time. She was one of the first customers of our new computers, and she told me it was a great help to her work. She seemed happier and livelier than the time I met her. She told me via email that she had talked with Tyson, and they had come to a new understanding of each other. That's good to hear, and I was truly happy for Tyson.  
  
I met Max again, in Tokyo. This time he came to visit me. He was in Japan for the conference of the Human Genome Project, which he was part of. We had a nice chat over cups of cool drinks. Max had told me in that same cheery, enthusiastic voice of his that the Human Genome Project was truly rewarding work, and he was having a great time back in Japan again. When I ventured to ask him about Anne, he shrugged and said, "We broke up."  
  
"Oh? I am sorry, Max." I said.  
  
He laughed, a clear sound, and told me, "It's okay, Chief. I guess it's better off this way. It would never work with the two of us. And, Chief, that means I am single again, and looking for pretty, companionable young girls." With that he winked at me.  
  
Then a year later, I received an invitation from Kai, to attend his wedding. Of course I wasn't going to miss that. Are you kidding? It was Kai's wedding. Everyone was there, Tyson, Yakima, Max, Ray, and you guessed it, Tala. Tyson would not stop teasing Kai, and questioned persistently of how he managed to get a bride. Kai would throw mocking glares at him. It was almost like back in the old times. The day of the wedding was great. Alexandra looked so beautiful that even Tyson forgot to joke. Also at the feast we got to hear a violin-cello duet from Tala and Alexandra, composed by Kai. These shocked and awed looks in everyone's eyes brought a small smile of true joy to Kai's face. Yep, wonder never ceases.  
  
I last saw Ray at Kai's wedding, but that was not the last I have heard of him. Sometimes later a research paper about the discovery of s-particles reached the world, and it completely and utterly bombarded the field of theoretic physics. Another paper, extending and augmenting the string theory based on the discovery, followed that research. Both papers were from Cine Lab, headed by Doctor Ray Kon. I was very proud of Ray, and wistfully I hoped I could actually understand those things.  
  
I guess I should stop my story here, for it would seem that it is now ended. But the tale of life would never end. Our stories would go on, and the world would hear it and be amazed. They would see no connections between all of us, of course, spread out across the world and working in complete different fields. But we know, and we remember, we would never forget that bond we share. For, once, we were the Blade Breakers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And dun dun dun! It is finished! Hope you liked it. This is a real branch from my usual style, much more realistic, sweeter and mellower. Please tell me what you think. Can't wait to hear from you all! 


End file.
